narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reiko Hōzuki
| birthdate = February 14 | age = 14 | gender = Female | height = 158.7 cm | weight = 47.6 kg | blood type = O | hometown = Kirigakure | homecountry = Kirigakure | affiliation = Kirigakure Jukan Nara (to some extent) | previous affiliation = N/A | occupation = Genin of Kirigakure | previous occupation = N/A | team = Team ??? | previous team = N/A | partner = Jukan Nara | previous partner = N/A | family = Unknown Father Unknown Mother Jukan Nara (Boyfriend) | clan = Hōzuki Clan | rank = Genin | classification = Genin | reg = NEJI-013 | academy = 12 | chunin = ??? | jonin = ??? | kekkei = Hydrification Technique | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Water Release (Affinity) Yin Release | jutsu = Hydrification Technique Temple of Nirvana Technique God: Temple of Nirvana | weapons = }} Reiko Hōzuki is a mostly unknown member of the Hōzuki Clan. At the age of 8, she was sent to the Academy where she was an average student. She was one of the first fangirls of Jukan of the Shadow Temple. She soon fell head-over-heels when he took down her abusive first boyfriend. She is called by her boyfriend, Jukan Nara, after showing him her mastery over the Hydrification Technique. Background Early Life Reiko had an uneventful early life. Except for the one event which happened when she was seven and a half years old where she was landed in an abusive relationship with her first boyfriend. Before this event, Reiko was a caring girl who knew nothing about pain. Her only friends were the mice who were always hanging around her house. She made a house for them outside as her parents would probably kill the mice on sight. She deeply apologized to the mice and strangely, she heard them reply in her head, saying that it was alright. Reiko was very startled and leapt backwards. The mice apologized for startling her and told her that she had an uncanny ability to talk to any animal. Reiko was glad that she could talk to her "friends". Then, one day, a boy came and saw Reiko playing with mice. Disgusted, he went up to her and killed them in front of her face. Reiko's eyes welled up as she let out a guttural scream. Her body turned to water and nearly drowned the boy. Upon realizing what she had done, she released the technique. The boy got up and called out his groupies. They then beat her up. If it weren't for her parents' interference, Reiko would've killed them out of cold blood. After this event, her parents decided to enter her into the Academy as her talent showed that she could excel early. Academy: Year 1 After the end of the entrance ceremony, she met the boys who had assaulted her. The one who had killed Reiko's friends ordered her to be his girlfriend. She refused but was again tortured until she gave in. The next day, When the teacher asked about her wounds, she angrily replied, "Nothing happened." She pretended to be a submissive girlfriend who would follow the orders of her boyfriend. That is, until she saw her crush, Jukan Nara. One day, Reiko and her "fangirl" mates followed Jukan to his training field which happened to be the place where students practice throwing shuriken. Jukan first turned around with the targets behind his back. His sleight of hand revealed ten shuriken. He then jumped, somersaulted and chucked shurikens at the targets, doing this with his eyes closed. Reiko saw shurikens hitting each other at just the right angle to send both into the targets' bulls-eye. Jukan landed back on his feet softly and he smirked. He said, "Yeah! I got all the targets this time!" Watching Jukan and his sweaty face, Reiko's heart fluttered as she fainted. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw that she was in the infirmary. She asked the nurse about how she ended up in there. The nurse explained what had happened. Jukan had carried the girls with his clones into the infirmary. Jukan told her that they all fainted because he humiliated four boys by putting them under genjutsu. Reiko's heart fluttered again and she was on the brink of losing consciousness when she forced herself awake. She climbed out of her bed and saw that the boys were still unconscious. The nurse walked up to her and said, "You must be in love with Jukan now." Reiko replied, "I've been in love with him since I first set eyes on him. There's no way I can love any other boy now." Reiko rubbed her hand on the boy's cheek. She whispered, "Sorry, jerk. But I won't be your girlfriend anymore." She looked at the nurse and asked if she could stick a kunai in his head. Of course, the nurse forbid her. Reiko instead stuck it in his hands and feet, pinning him to the bed. She cleaned her hands in the sink, then walked out of the infirmary. The days following were quite serene for Reiko. Until the week before year 1 ends. The boy came and tortured her again. Reiko kept her mouth shut and longed for Jukan to attack the boys again. The year finally ended with Reiko sporting new cuts and bruises. She went home to train herself even more. Year 1 and 2 Intermission By now, Reiko's worrisome parents were dead and she was living under the protection of Mei, not knowing that Jukan is under the same roof. Reiko and Jukan had different schedules. By the time Reiko awoke, Jukan was already off in some forest outside Kiri to train. Mei taught her how to use her skills in Water Release. Mei soon decided that Reiko should have Lava Release as well. Under the impression that she was getting a medical checkup, she was put to sleep with anesthesia and had Mei's DNA grafted into her. Upon waking up, she has no grasp upon the power she had until she went out to test it, under the impression of rehab. Mei taught her the basics of chakra control so she could fully utilize the Lava Release. At 8 and a half, Reiko's Lava Release proved potent, almost a quarter of Mei's Lava Release, which is strong among her peers. She continued to train with her Lava Release, slowly increasing her strength in using it. From that point on, the days flew by and before she knew it, Year 2 was about to start. A few days before Year 2 commenced, she encountered the abusive boys again. She refused to fight them and was beat up, although she wasn't injured. The boys called her names, making fun of her Hydrification Technique. Returning home sporting no bruises (for once), she slept easily, dreaming about Jukan teaching those annoying boys another lesson. On the last day, she was taking a walk and happened to pass by Jukan being confronted by the boys again. She watched from a distance to see him use his Shadow Sewing Technique to catch the boys again. Next, he leapt into the air and released a fire technique, throwing up a smokescreen. When the wind blew the smoke away, she saw that the boys were tied to a tree. Her eyes followed the miniscule strings and saw that it was attached to three shuriken and tied off with a kunai in the middle. She decided to make her move. She ran up to Jukan as he turned around to walk away. She surprised him by hugging him. She answered Jukan's question of what was she doing with, "Being your girlfriend." This startled him even more and Reiko blushed, "Don't make me say it!" Jukan offered to walk her home and she gladly said yes. This is when the two found out that they lived under the same roof. Reiko decided to seal the deal and kissed Jukan, surprising him. Reiko giggled, "I am yours and you are mine." Personality Reiko has a likable personality. She is kind and joyful while she is also love-struck. After seeing how cool Jukan looked in school, she fell head-over-heels with him. She was the first fangirl of Jukan and eventually was joined by other girls who are more than willing to let Jukan have their heart. Reiko was also the first to faint when she saw how Jukan trained. Appearance Reiko has flowing white hair and blue eyes. Her clothes are mostly blue to match her eyes. She wore black stockings of which hid her legs and a skirt that reached all the way to her knees, low enough to hide her kunai and shuriken holders. She was known as by her friends in the Academy, including Jukan. Abilities Chakra Reiko has more chakra than average. This was shown in her first use of the Hydrification Technique. Her chakra levels could easily be twice as much as Jukan's chakra levels. Hōzuki Clan Techniques As a member of the Hōzuki Clan, Reiko can use the Hydrification Technique quite proficiently. Her mastery over the Water Gun Technique made people call her which she took as offensive because St. Michael is a male while she is female. That nickname of hers was soon eradicated by none other than Jukan and replaced with either Angel or Hydra of the Hōzuki Clan. Nature Transformations As a member of the Hōzuki Clan, Reiko has an affinity to Water Release. After one year in the Academy, Reiko could use the Lightning Release too which is odd since the Hōzuki Clan are weak to lightning. Between years 1 and 2, Mei donated her DNA to give Reiko the Lava Release. She was still a fledgeling in its usage but alongside Jukan, she was able to master it during year 2. Senjutsu Reiko learned senjutsu in her second year of the Academy. Jukan taught her how to absorb and control the natural energy found in everything. Jukan had already mastered how to enter Sage Mode but it took Reiko took a few months to be able to properly control it. She first properly used Sage Mode when training alongside Jukan between years 2 and 3. Telepathy Reiko has a unique ability. She first discovered it when playing with her mice friends when she was little. She could easily talk with any animals be it beasts or domestic animals. She soon was able to talk straight into someone's mind. She used this to chat with Jukan during class in a way where she wouldn't get the two in trouble. With her telepathy, she could talk clearly with anyone within a range of 100 kilometers. She could choose who to listen to and who to ignore. Her body could easily handle all of the voices as her Hydrification Technique always kept her body fluid, absorbing all of the vibrations.